Doves and Ravens, page 1
by Harukawinter
Summary: This is just a start of something, I don't really have much of a plot yet, but I will. Yeah some curse words in here but yeah. it involves some Characters and my OC Mercury, she isn't in Sunagakure in this one yet but she will be soon.
1. Chapter 1

So I laid there, nothing to do, alone in a sense. The only one awake, I could hear the noises of the clock ticking in the other room as I laid there on the ground of Naruto's room. The moon was bright and light up the sky. I hadn't had insomnia in a while. I got up slowly and silently. I waited to see if I had awakened Naruto, but no, he was still sound asleep in his bed, I smiled at him as I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.

I went to the kitchen table and grabbed the keys, then I walked over to the door and slipped on my sandals and the went outside, shutting and locking the door behind me. I held the key in my hand as I turned the corner and went into the dark hallway, I kept walking and then I walked down the stairs.

Once I had reached the bottom I walked along the dusty road to wherever, I didn't care where I was going I just needed something to do. It was already three in the morning, I really had nothing to worry about. Well actually yes I did, I have two things to worry about, one is Gaiking, and the other is my father and his ANBU. It has gotten to the point where I get worried just leaving Naruto by himself same with Gaara. After what happened to Naruto the first time I left him alone, I just didn't want a repeat of that.

I looked around, the mountains, the faces on the mountains. I walked over to a bridge, an all to familiar bridge, I remember crossing this bridge with my brother. I stepped on the bridge and walked across it, the agonizing sound of the clack that my sandals made against the wood. The same sound as those of Tokinyo's and mine. I walked to the cherry blossom place, the only place tha had cherry blossoms almost all year long, I walked down the familiar path, to visit my brother who was at rest, all thanks to my father, and I.

I still blame myslef for my brother's death, its all I can do. "Hello again Tokinyo." I said as I looked at the stone shaped by myself, with the help of course of Gaiking. The gentle breeze caressed my face as I touched the stone, "I am sure you know this but I really do miss you. A lot." I said with a smiled as I took my hand away from the stone and stood up.

I turned around and as the breeze died away I walked off. The sky was turning a light color and the stars where disappearing. "Damn." I whispered to my self as I neared the house that kept so many memories. I stopped at the beginning of the hill, I wanted to walk up, but I knew that the ANBU took their time in making traps for me and for staying up there and wait for me to come to them.

And so I stood there, for a while, a bird cherped and I turned around and went back to Naruto's apartment. I looked at the clock as I entered the room. "Its only five." I said as I slipped off my sandals and went back into Naruto's room after locking the main door. I went into his room and laid down, I soon fell asleep. I guess all I needed to was to clear my mind. And I did.

A two hours later I was woken up, "Mercury? Will you make breakfast?" Naruto asked as I slowly opened my eyes, "Yeah sure." I answered him back as he stopped hovering over me and got up and went into the kitchen, "Wha do you want?" I asked as I looked through his fridge,"Ramen." he said as he smiled his usual goofy smile, "No, we are going to eat something other than ramen." I said as I turned around and looked at him. "Fine. Give me a minute to think." he said as he looked around. "Do you just want some cereal?" I asked as I looked at him, "Sure." he answered, "Okay well this milk is bad so I'm going to go pick up some more at the market, do you want to go with me?" I asked as I looked at him, "Sure." he said as he got up and went into his room to get dressed.

A minute later he came out and let me go in and change. I walked in, I closed the curtains and started to get dressed in my usual everyday outfit. Soon I was done. I grabbed my wallet and walked out. I walked to the maind door with Naruto and we slipped out sandals on and left. "Naruto did you get the key?" I asked as I looked at him, "Oh no hang on let me go get it." he said as he went back inside. I sat on railing and waited on him. "Good morning Mercury-chan!" some one called from my right, I looked down and to my right to see Kiba, "Good Morning Kiba-kun." I said as I smiled and waved, he left as Naruto came back out with the key. he shut the door and locked it. I got off the railing and walked with him down the stairs.

As we were walking we ran into Hinata, "Good morning Hinata-chan." I said with a smile as I looked at her, "Good morning Mercury-chan." she said as she smiled and then looked at Naruto, "Good morning Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he smiled, she started to blush, "Uhm good morning, Naruto-kun." she said as she looked away, "Goody bye Mercury-chan and Naruto-kun." she said as she ran off.

We continued walking, "So Mercury, why didn't Gaara come with you?" Naruto asked as we went into the store, "Because he had other things to attend to, he had a lot of paper work before I left. If he gets done and isn't busy and wants to her might come and stay here in the Konoha house. But then if her does I'll have to stay with him you know." I said as I looked at him and then continued to walk until I reached where te milk was. "Oh. Yeah I know, but still." he said as he carried the milk to the check out, I got out my wallet and paid for it.

"You can't take a break from being a kage, Naruto. He can barely find ways to stay home with me sometimes, unless he has a slow day then we have time to ourselves and other days he is too tired to eat and he just goes on to bed. And with the seal I put on him he is allowed to sleep." I said as we walked back to the apartment, "Yeah I know. Does that seal wear off?" Naruto asked as he walked up the stairs, "It shouldn't." I said as I looked at him. He handed me the milk so he could unlock the door and open it for me, "Thank you." I said as I smiled and went inside to the kitchen after slipping off my sandals. "No problem." Naruto said as he slipped off his shoes and then went to the table and waited on his cereal.

I got two bowls down and poured whatever cereal he had in the two bowls and poured in the milk, got two spoons and walked over tot he table. "Here." I said to Naruto as I set down the bowl in front of hima nd handed him his spoon. I started eating as he started eating. It was quiet. "Since I just got here yesterday, fill me in on whatI missed." I said with a smile as I looked at him, "Well you didn't miss much, but I'm glad your down here, in just a couple of day it will be Konoha's festival celebration of the first Hokage." Naruto said as he smiled and finished his cereal, "Really? Thats interesting. I'll make sure to stay for as long as I can for the festival." I said as I smiled, "But I didn't bring any festival Kimonos for this such event." I said as I stood up and put his bowl and mine in the sink to be washed later. "Well you can go out and buy one, or you could see if Hinata would let you borrow one of hers." Naruto said as he kept his seat at the table. I went and sat at the table with him.

"Well I would hate to inconveince her like that." I said as I looked at him and then out of the window, "Don't you have some where to be today anyway?" I asked as I looked back at him, "Yeah, I'm supposed to go to the library with Sakura-chan and Sai-san." Naruto said as he looked at me, "Sai is going to be there?" I asked as I looked at him and clenched my fists, I will never forget how Sai tried to attack Naruto that one day. "Yeah." he said as he looked at m fists, "Then I'm coming with you." I said as I stood up, "When do you have to be there?" I asked as I looked ou of the window again. "Actually we should get going now." Naruto said as he got up and headed for the door, I followed him.

Soon we arrived, Sakura and Sai were waiting outside, "Your late." Sakura said as she looked at Naruto, Sai was emotionless as always, "Sorry, I was eating breakfast." Naruto said as he looked at them both, they looked at me, "Why did you bring her along?" Sakura asked in the nicest possible way, "She wanted to come." Naruto said as Sakura turned around and walked in, she was followed by Sai, then Naruto, and then me.

Sakura went her way and Sai went his, Naruto followed me as I scanned the book sections looking for something that had onced searched for before. "I remember coming here a long time ago with you." I said as I slid my fingers gently across the spines of the book, searching for the one I was looking for, "Did you ever find it?" Naruto asked, "No, Gaiking was foreign at the time, but ever since last year when that battle broke out and I went to fight. Ever since that I heard that Lady Tsunade has been doing some search on Gaiking and I." I said as I walked to another row running y fingers on the spines again. "Oh yeah. You almost destroyed that whole town. I know you killed all those soldiers though that were trying to invade the village that laid on the outskirts of Sunagakure." Naruto said as he watched me run my fingers over the books.

"Found it." I said as I roughly grabbed it out of its place and then gently placed it in my hands. "Really?" Naruto asked as he came over to me and looked at it, "Yeah. It has my face on it." I said as I chuckled softly, "Gaiking." the cover read my face was on the cover but it was a bit faded and my eyes were closed, it had the dragon tattoo on the cover too, just like the one that was on my back, "Whoever painted the book cover of this sure did a good job." I said as I opened it and read the index "Gaiking, The Jinchuuriki, The Bijuu, How it happened, Gaiking powers, Stages, and Control." I read out loud as I looked through the books chapters. "Mercury the Bijuu was young, like most of them, when she was cursed with Gaiking. She found a forbidden shrine in her village, she ignored all signs and went into the shrine, she tipped over something and it fell on her, what it held fell on her and she became possessed, from then on she has been rejected, her brother seemed like the only one that understood. Thats all it says about me." I said as I kept looking through the book, "Oh, well at least it didn't go into detail." Naruto said as he looked around for a book, "Yeah." I said as I kept my eyes on the book and then went over to a table and sat down to read more into this book.

Sai sat across from me, I gave him an evil look and then went back to reading my book, sai had some scrolls, started to read them, "What book do you have?" Sai asked looking at his scrools, "Whats it to you?" I asked as I kept reading, "Just wondering. Is it something your interested in?" he asked continuing to read, "What do you think?" I asked as I continued to read, "I don't know, yes I'm guessing." he said as he looked at me, "Good guess." I said as I continued to read, "What is it abou-" "Would just let me read?" I asked as I interrupted him. I didn't look at him though. After that he was quiet and he went back to reading. "Its about me, in a sense." I said as I closed the book and then got up. "Theres nothing in here that helps me though." I said as I looked at it, "Whats in here is what I already know." I said as I walked off.

Sai got up and followed me, "May I read it?" he asked as he stood behind me, "No." I said as I put it up in its place, "But that's not going to stop you is it?" I asked as I looked at him this time, I walked past him, roughly bumping his shoulder with mine and then walking off. I heard Sai take the book, I smirked as I went off to find Naruto.

I couldn't really find him, the library that we went into was a big library. I found a lone table and I sat at it. Sitting there by myself, I started to think, "Damn, why can't I find any answers, I have looked and searched so much that's its bringing me to the point of insomnia. Can't I get help, for once I would like an off that I can't refuse. I don't want people to pick things up for me, I don't want people to get stuff for me, I don't want people to do those things for me, I just want someone to come along and help me figure out Gaiking. Why can't I have that? Why am I rejected for it? Why am I feared for it? Why is it that when I mention Gaiking people get up and run away?" I whispered to myself, unknowing that Sai was around the corner listening to me, "I protect but I never feel protected, people always let me handle things on my own, because they know I can, but sometimes I can't do it by myself, theres always going to be something a little stringer than me. Is that what they don't understand? They all thing I'm some kind of invincible beast, but I'm not, I know pain, and I know hurt and feelings. I guess they don't see that and I guess they never will." I whispered again as I got up, "I just don't know anymore." I whispered as I walked past Sai, ignoring him.

"Hey Mercury we're leaving." Naruto said as he smiled, I smiled back and nodded as I followed as bit far behind.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura yelled as she raised her hand and brought it down, expecting to hit Naruto's head, I stopped her fist by grabbing it. "You know what Sakura?" I asked as I gripped her fist tighter so she couldn't take it away, "Huh?" she asked in surprise and disbelief, "I'm really getting tired of you hitting Naruto like you do, he doesn't deserve this and I want it to stop, if you were shorter and looked younger I would swear by seeing you hit him that you were of a younger age. Now there is no reason to hit someone just because they say something that you don't like, its not only unacceptable it makes you look bad too. I don't want to see you lay another violent hand on him again, or else." I said with a very serious voice, my face showed subtle anger but I looked a little calm, "Or else what?" she asked, her voice shaky as I could feel her hand tremble, "Or else I will crush every bone in your body, or else I will slice cuts in your skin and pour vinegar and salt int hem, or else I will beat you until your not only black and blue but red too, or else I will have your finger nails ripped off and then have salt rubbed in them and then have them cut off and have salt rubbed in what ever would be left of you mangled hand, now do I make myself clear?" I asked as I gripped her hand tighter as if to shatter all the bones in it, "Yes crystal clear, please let go it hurts." she whined. I slung her fist down and out of my hand. "The same goes for you too Sai, and as for your stupid childlike fights and remarks with him, those tend to get on my nerves, I don't want to hear those kinds of things when I'm around, got it?" I said as I stared at him, he showed no emotion but his body trembled at my words, he nodded in agreement.

I turned around and walked off, leaving behind a scared group of three. I didn't look back and I kept walking. Naruto stayed there for a while unsure if he should followed but he ran after me so he could catch up, he stayed behind me as he followed, "Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he walked beside me and looked at me, I looked at him, my look had softened, "I don't know, I was actually going to go see Hokage Tunsade." I sad as I smiled, "But if you want me to go with you somewhere else I will." I said as I looked away from him and back to paying attention to the road.

"No, you can go see here, I was just going to go back home." Naruto said as he looked around. "Alright." I said as I kept walking, he turned as I kept going straight. I kept walking until I reached the main building. I walked in and up to where Tsunade would be.

I knocked on one of the double doors, "Come in." she said from the other side, I slowly opened the door and walked in, I was quiet. My facial expression wasn't mad, and it wasn't happy, it was sort of sad. "Some thing wrong?" she asked, her voice was soft and not rough like it usually was, "No I just came to talk to you." I said as I looked at her and sat down in the chair that sat the left of her desk but the right of her. "What about?" she asked, "About Gaiking." I said as my eyes continued to stare at her face, "Oh. Well to say the most I haven't found any thing new, although I did find another way to make the transformation stop and to help subside the pain that your seal gives you." Tsunade said as she smiled a little, "That's good, it hasn't acted up lately although it was killing me the other day, and I'm glad someone actually calls it a seal and not a tattoo." I said with a slight smile, Tsunade chuckled lightly as she looked out of one of the windows, "So what is this way to stop it?" I asked as I continued to look at her, "Well other than the liquid remedy we gave Naruto there's a fruit that you can eat, now I don't know if it works and I would hate to put you through the pain of testing it but it would be the only way." she said as she closed her eyes and looked down, "We caused you enough pain with the liquid one." she said as she looked back at me, "Its okay, if it helps me I'm willing." I said as I looked away from her and at the stack of paper work that sat on her desk. "What about my seal, the pain it gives me sometimes?" I asked looking back at her, "This should help." she said as she handed me something in a medium sized bottle, "What is it?" I asked as I looked at it, "I forgot the name but it should help the pain, you only need to put on drop in some water and drink it." she said as she looked at the bottle, I opened the bottle and looked at it, the liquid was black and it didn't have a smell. "It doesn't look very appetizing." I said as I swished it around, "Well even if it isn't it will help." she said as she looked at it, "Alright. Thank you." I said as I closed it back up, stood up, bowed, and left.

"Hey Mercury." some one said as they approached me, "Oh hey Skikamaru." I said as I looked at him gave a weak smile and went back to looking ahead of me, "Something wrong?" he asked as he walked beside me, "No." I said as I held the bottle in my hand and kept walking. "Oh well you don't have to drink, I mean it can't be that bad." Shikamaru said as he looked at the bottle, "I'm not drinking. And didn't you hear me earlier, nothing is wrong." I said as I started to get a little agitated, "Sorry, then what is that in your hand?" he asked, "Something to help my pain that my sea gives me sometimes." I said as I looked at it, "Oh. Sorry to bother you though." Shikamaru said as he started to walk off, "You didn't bother me, well I'll see you later." I said as I looked at him and waved goodbye. "See ya'." he said as he waved back, turned around, and left.

I didn't turn to go back to the apartment. I set the bottle down, hidden where I knew no one would take it. I kept walking, I walked across the bridge and past the cherry blossoms and I walked to the beginning of the hill, I stopped for a minute. I took a moment to examine my surroundings. I continued on up the hill, trees arched over the pathway, painful step after dreaded painful step, just to imagine going back and seeing the blood stain brought my heart to shatter.

I walked up slowly and carefully, nothing was out of place since my last visit and there didn't seem to be an traps set, maybe just maybe they were going to leave me alone. And I was right. Nothing happened. I continued until I reached the old house made of wood, I pulled out my key and slipped into into the key hole and twisted it. "Click." the lock signaled that it was now unlocked, I opened the door slowly, it creaked open. Everything was still in its place, nothing moved, and nothing touched, at least they were respectful.

I stood there in the Kitchen, the kitchen table of wood was still there along with the pulled out chair, where I had last sat, and the chair he had sat in was still they way it was. I held back painful tears of memories that came back as I continued to walk through the small kitchen, the bathroom was across the room, the door was still cracked open. I looked at the stairs as I shut the door behind me.

I stood in front of the first step, I lifted my foot slowly and placed it gently on the step, a drip fell from my face as it stained the stair. I looked up towards the wall the was placed there. I went slowly up each step more painful than the last, more tears than the last. I looked to my right to see Tokinyo's bare room and to the left to see my bare room, when I left I took everything out of the house, everything except furniture.

I stared down the blood stain on my bedroom floor, I turned and went into my room, the broken string was still there and the kunia with blood dried on it was still there, the ANBU's mask was still on the floor, broken in two, covered in dried blood. A bare mattress sat across from the blood stained wood floor I walked over to it and touched it, I let my tears flow freely and willingly. I turned around and went into Tokinyo's room, the last place he slept peacefully.

I saw on the night stand something I had forgotten, a picture I had drawn when I was bored, I had Tokinyo, my mother, and I, I turned it over and read what was on the back, "A true family portrait by Mercury Hysheeniga." I read out loud as a tear fell on it, it was just a pencil sketch but it was pretty good for the age I was at, I folded it up and put it in my pocket. I looked at his bare bed, I went over and touched it, more tears flowed and streamed down my face, my face reamed half calm, I looked around.

I sat down on his bed, placed my face in my hands, and just cried, as loud and as hard as I wanted. I yelled out in anger and sadness, it wasn't scream, it had a demonic trace on it, "I'm so sorry Tokinyo, I couldn't save you." I said to myself as I put my face back in my hands. "I'm sorry." I said on last time as I continued to cry some more.

After a while I calmed down, I wiped my face and I wiped my eyes, I took a deep breath and I went down stairs and left, I locked the door behind me and walked started to walk down the hill, a twig snapped, and it wasn't me who did it. I pulled out a kunai and I whipped around and stood in my fighting stance, an ANBU dropped from a tree and onto the path, I stood my ground.

Instead of attacking me he stood there, not even in a fighting stance, he pulled away his mask, "Who are you?" I asked softly as I got out of stance, I put my kunai away but I kept my guard up. "My name is Naoko. And your name is Mercury." he said as he looked at me. "Hello, Naoko. You were sent here to kill me weren't you?" I asked as I started to slowly walk towards him, "Yes, I was. But I don't want to, I don't want to see your downfall, I want to see your father's downfall, I'm sure I'm not the only one from our village that wants the same thing." he said as he looked at me, his mask pulled aside, dark blue hair, light blue eyes. "Really?" I asked as I stood in front of him, "Yes, really, I do know a couple of ANBU who want the same thing, we have a secret force, do you want to join us?" he asked as he held out his hand, I paused for a moment, I gently and slowly grabbed his hand, "Yes." I said softly as I looked at him, "Thank you, you the most important member that we needed. I'm glad you made this decision." he said as he smiled and let go of my hand, "Me too." I said as I let go, he pulled his mask back over his face and left.

I stood there for a minute and then, as the sun was setting, I turned around and walked back. I picked up the bottle that was still there and then I walked up the stairs. I opened the apartment door and walked in, "Naruto. I told you to always lock the door when I'm not here." I said out loud hoping to get his attention, the house was empty, "Hello? Naruto?" I called out again as I walked into the living room. I turned the corner and went into the room that really wasn't used for anything, it was more like a hallway anyways, "Naruto?" I asked again as I went into his room, "Naruto, your supposed to lock the doors." I said as I smiled and turned around, when I opened my eyes I jumped back, "Sai what the hell?" I yelled as I pulled out a kunai, "I'm not here to hurt anyone." he said as he looked at the kunai, "Where is Naruto?" I asked as I kept my ground, "He went out to look for you." Sai said as he turned and started walking off, I put away my kunai and set the bottle down beside the pallet that I slept on at night in Naruto's room, "Why don't you leave." I said as I looked at him "Fine." he said as he left.

I left too, I needed to find Naruto before it got to dark to look for him. As I was walking I ran into a group of ANBU, I didn't get into a fighting stance because I saw Naoko's blue hair, he pulled aside his mask, "This is our group." he said, "Aren't you afraid someone is going to see you?" I asked, he looked at me, "We'll be wating at the house." he said as they disappeared. I ran off trying to find Naruto, I figured he would be at Ichiraku's ramen bar, I ran off towards there.

Once I arrived there I pulled aside the cloth that hung down from the roof. "Naruto, there you are. I thought you were looking for me." I said as I looked at him, "Hello Mercury." Ichiraku said as he smiled, "Hello Teuchi and hello Ayame." I said with a smile as I waved, "Well I have to be somewhere Naruto so when you get home lock the door okay?" I said as he nodded and continued to eat his ramen, "See you later Teuchi and Ayame." I said as I waved and then ran off.

I ran passed the apartment and over the bridge, I ran up the hill, no hesitation this time. I reached the house, I stood a distance from the door, it was open, "Naoko?" I said as I slowly walked. All five of them stood before me, being careful not to disturb anything out of place. Naoko stepped forth, "This is us." he said as he pulled his mask aside, "This is Kazuki." he said as one of the ANBU pulled aside his mask, his hair was disheveled and black, his eyes were a light blue as well, "Nice to meet you Kazuki-san." I said as I bowed, he did the same, "Nice to meet you too Mercury-chan." he said, "This is Daishiro his brother." Naoko said as the other stepped forth and pulled his mask aside, they were twins, they looked exactly the same, same hair color and style and same eye color, and same height, "This is Ichiro." Naoko said as another stepped forward and pulled his mask aside, his hair was red like Gaara except it was a bit darker, his eyes were silver, "Nice to meet you Daishiro-san and Ichiro-san." I said as I bowed to them, they did the same, "Nice to meet you to Mercury-chan." they said at the same time. I was impressed at how in sync and how polite they were, "This is Makoto." Naoko said as another stepped forward and pulled aside his mask, his hair was blond, disheveled as well, his eyes were green, "Nice to meet you Makoto-san" I said as I bowed, he bowed, "Nice to meet you too Mercury-chan." he said as he stood with the others, "And this is Raiden." he said as another stepped forward, he pulled aside his mask, his hair was red like Ichiro's, his eyes, they were white. "Nice to meet you Raiden-san." I said as I bowed, he bowed, "Nice to meet you too Mercury-chan." he said as he cam back up and went to stand with the others, "I hope I don't sound rude, but Raiden-san, are you blind?" I asked as I looked at his eyes, "No, I come from a special bloodline, I'm the seventh generation son. Meaning that I am the only one with these eyes in my family." he said as he looked at me, "Oh." I said as I looked back to Naoko, "So, they all want to destroy my father?" I asked as I looked at them, then to them, then back at him.

"Yes, we all want to destroy him, but not only that, we would like to become friends with you, be with you and not against you." he said as he smiled slightly and continued to look at me, "I would like to be friends too." I said with a smile as I looked at them all. "Well I have to get back to Naruto, I don't want him to worry." I said as I smiled and waved at them, "Oh and if you need a place to stay, I know somewhere else than this place." I said as I looked at them, "Where?" Naoko asked looking at me. "Well, Gaara, and I own a house here in Konoha, it has enough bedrooms for all of you, well some might have to share space if you don't mind." I said, "But I'm going to keep the key." I said as I looked at them, "That's fine." Naoko said. I walked out and lead them to the house.

"Okay here it is, it has a dead bolt so just lock that." I said as I let everyone in. After everyone seemed comfortable I left and headed back for the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to open the door, but it was locked, "So, Naruto decided to listen to me for once." I thought to myself as I pulled out a spare and slipped it into place and turned it, "Click.", I turned the knob and pushed the door, only for it to be stopped, "What? He never locks the slide lock." I said to myself, "Naruto! Come here and unlock the slide lock!" I yelled just in case he was in a far room, I stood there for a while, "Come one Naruto I don't have all evening!" I yelled again as I waited, "There was still no answer, "Damnit." I said as I used my wind to try and unlock the slide lock, "Come on." I whispered as I listened to the clicks and clacks of the slide lock, "Come on Mercury, you can do this, just picture the lock,and once you have it in mind just picture it unlocking." Gaiking said to me as I became a little more angry, "Fine." I said as I pictured the lock, "Ssshh click.', "Finally, thanks Gaiking." I said to myself as I made it into the house and shut the door behind me, locking it back. I went into the bedroom to see Naruto asleep, the pillow over his head.

I smiled and silently laughed as I left to go take a bath. I turned on the water and let it warm up, soon it was warm enough, I plugged up the drain and let the water fill the bath. Once I was done I got out and let my long purple hair stick to the middle of my calf muscles. Some pieces hung over me and stuck to the middle of my shins, then there was a knock at the door, "Mercury, hurry up. I need to use the restroom." Naruto said from the other side of the locked door. "Alright, alright." I said as I wrapped a towel around myself and went out, "Hurry Naruto." I said as I stood in the hall.

A second later I heard the sink and then he came out, "Hey Naruto, do you want to go with me tomorrow to go pick out a kimono for the festival?" I asked as I stood there, "Sure." he said as he went back into the bedroom, I went back into the bathroom and finished up in there. I went into the bedroom after drying my hair. "Good night Naruto." I said as I fell asleep, I had an easier time falling asleep and staying asleep this night. "Good night Mercury." he said as I fell into the grasp of sleep

The next day I woke up, the sun had been up for a while, I looked at the clock, it was almost twelve in the afternoon, "Shit." I whispered as I hopped up off the ground and examined the room for a sleeping Naruto, "Naruto, get up, we don't have time for extra rest." I said as I took my clothes into the bathroom to change, Naruto shot out of bed and started to get dressed.

I pulled my hair back into its normal pony tail and got out of the bathroom after getting dressed, "Naruto are you ready!" I called from the door as I grabbed my keys and waited for his response, "Yeah, I'm coming." he said as he came running to and then out of the door. I shut the door, locked it, and then went down the stairs.

Soon we arrived to a place that was selling Kimonos for the festival. I walked in with Naruto, we looked around for a while. Soon Naruto picked one out, he showed it to me, there was a lotus on the left side that was near the top, it had a dragon on it too, and on the tie there was a dragon coiled around a lotus on the back of it. "Does this look okay?" Naruto asked, "Yeah. Let me try it on." I said as I took it from him and went back into the dressing room.

A moment later I walked out with it on, "Perfect fit." I said to Naruto as I looked at myself in the mirror, "It looks good." Naruto said as he smiled, "Thanks." I said as I went back into the changing room and changed into my normal clothes. We went to the checkout, I paid for my kimono and then we left.

On our way home I was stopped by one of Lady Tsunade's messengers, "The Hokage wishes to speak with you immediately." he said as he looked at me, "Okay." I said as I looked at him, "Alone." he said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto sighed and walked off, I followed the messenger back to the main building.

"Yes Hokage-sama." I said as I entered the room and bowed, the double doors I entered through were shut by two guards, "Take a seat." she said as she looked at me, "Okay." I said as I walked over to her desk and sat in the chair in front of it, "What is it Hokage-sama?" I asked as I looked at her, "It appears that," she paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "it appears that Asuma has been killed." whispering the last of her sentence as she looked away from me, "Hes what?" I asked in a shocked whisper, "Dead." she whispered back to me, I stood up and I turn around and looked out one of her windows, "How?" I whispered as I crossed my left arm and rested my right elbow on my wrist and held my face in my hand.

"Some akatsuki member killed him, we believe it was Hidan." she said as she looked at me, "I haven't had the chance to tell Shikamaru." she whispered, "You haven't had the chance or you just haven't had the courage?" I asked as I turned around to face her, "Just tell him for me okay?" she asked as her gaze softened, "Fine." I said as I wiped my tears and left.

How was I going to tell him something like this, he looked up to him so much, and now he is gone, I sighed and continued to walk until I reached Shikamaru's house. I knocked on the door, "I'll be right there." his voice called as I waited. The door slid open, "Oh hey Mercury. What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at me, "Its Asuma." I said as the tears started to stream down my face again, the words were like razor blades, they left my mouth feeling like it was on fire, Shikamaru looked at me, "What happened?" he asked in a sad subtle voice, "He was." I paused as I swallowed what felt like rocks in my throat, "He was killed." I said as I the tears continued to stream down my face.

There was silence, Shikamaru looked at the ground, "I'm so sorry." I whispered as I stepped forward, to let him know that if he wanted a hug he could go on ahead, and if he wanted to remain the way he was he could, just to let him know that I am here for him, "Who?" he asked in a whisper, "They think its Hidan." I whispered back as I watched him raise his head back to look at me. He stepped back into his house and shut the door as he turned away.

I stood there for a minute, the sky turned grey, and it started to rain, "I'm so sorry Shikamaru." I whispered as I moved and then went back to Naruto's apartment. I went into the apartment quietly, slipped off my sandals and walked bare foot into the kitchen, "Mercury-san? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he sat down at the table and looked at me, "Asuma died." I whispered as I my crying became more apparent, "He was the first grown person who didn't look at me like I was a monster." I said as I looked at Naruto, "I'm so sorry Mercury." Naruto whispered as he got out of his chair, he stood in front of my chair with his arms open, I stood up and hugged him. My tears stained his shirt.

After a moment I went back into the bedroom, changed, and laid down on the floor on the pallet and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up, it was still storming, it wasn't bad, just some lightning and thunder, and rain. I stood up, I looked towards Naruto's bed, he wasn't there though. "Must be in the kitchen." I whispered as I looked at the window. I jumped back a little as I then placed my hand on my heart, "Raiden." I whispered as I slowly walked over to the window, opened it, and let him in. "What are you doing here?" I asked, "You don't have to whisper, Naruto left an hour ago." he said as he stepped over the pallet in the floor and went into the kitchen.

"What do you need?" I asked as I watched him sit down at the kitchen table. "We don't have anymore food left, and your father doesn't provide us with funds." Raiden said as he sat down, "Oh I see, uhm, hang on." I said as I got up and went back into the bedroom, I went over to the night stand and got my wallet out of the top drawer and got out some money. Then I went back into the kitchen and handed it to Raiden, he took it, "Does he think your dead?" I asked Raiden as he stood up, "Yes, along with the others, you killed us by simultaneously suffocating us all." Raiden said, I smiled, "As long as he isn't looking for any of you." I said as I looked around, then the door knob twisted and the door started to open, I grabbed Raiden's wrist and pushed him into the bedroom and to the window, "Leave." I whispered as I ran back into the kitchen, "Welcome home Naru- Shikamaru?" I asked as I walked over to him, "What are you doing here?" I asked again as I looked at him, "I'm going to get revenge." he said as he looked at me, "When?" I asked, "Soon." he said as he turned around and left, "Shikamaru Wait!" I yelled as I ran to the door, "Do you need my help?" I asked as I looked at him, "No, its fine." He said as he left. I went back inside and shut the door.

A few moments later Naruto came home, I had already prepared dinner, "Ramen for dinner. This is awesome, thanks Mercury." he said as he sat down and started eating, "Whoa, did you say dinner?" I asked as I turned around, "Mhm." he answered, mouth full of ramen, "I seriously slept that long?" I asked, "Yeah, I guess so, its been raining all day, and I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful, and not sad." he said as he took a drink of his water, "Oh, well, I have to go talk to the Hokage." I said as I ran out of the house shutting the door behind me.

I ran carefully down the stairs and into the muddy road, stepping in a puddle every now and then. I reached the stairs that lead the way to her office, I ran up them as fast and as carefully as I could. Once I reached the main office I ran up the stairs, wipping my feet before entering the off of course. "Lady Tsunade!" I yelled as I waited at the double doors, "I need to to talk to the Hokage." I said to the guards, they opened the doors for me, I ran into the room as they shut, "Lady Tsunade." I said as I stood there in her office, "What is it?" she asked, her voice wasn't rough or agitated as usual, "When is it?" I asked, "Tomorrow." she answered as she continued to face her window, "Thank you." I said as I turned around and left.

When I got outside it was still raining, I ran down to Shikamaru's house. When I got there I knocked on the door, it slid open "Hello Shikaku - san." I said as I smiled, "Oh hello Mercury - chan. Why are you running in the rain without an umbrella?" he asked as he looked at me, "Oh I didn't have time to grab my umbrella, I was in a rush. I need to to speak with Shi-" "Shikamaru, he is in his room, I'll take you to him." he said as he turned and went back inside, "I must warm you though, he is a bit, agitated." he said as he stopped in front of a soji door, he slid it open, "Shikamaru, you have a visitor, I told her it was okay to meet with you in your room." he said as he left the door open and left.

I walked in, his back was turned to me, "Shikamaru." I whispered as I sat down across from him, I focused on his back, "What is it?" he asked, "Did you tell Kurenai?" I asked, "Yesterday, she didn't take it very well." he said as he turned around to face me, "I was afraid she wouldn't, I was going to tell her, but I didn't know how to put it." I said as I looked at him, "Its okay. Did it hurt when Takeshi died?" he asked, I was a little shocked, but I knew he was going to ask, "Mmh." I struggled as I looked down, "It hurt, a lot, I can't even describe how bad it hurt, not even nine thousand nails going through me could be the compared to that pain." I whispered as I kept looking down, "I'm sorry for mentioning but, I just had to know, thinking you were the only sibling, until Naruto told me." he said , "What?" I whispered as I looked at him, subtle anger in my eyes and tone, "All he said was that your brother, Takeshi, died and that was all he said, he didn't say how." Shikamaru said as he looked at me, "It doesn't matter that he told you how, its just the matter that he told you at all, you should have asked me." I whispered as I looked down again, "Well, it seemed like asking you if you were the only sibling was too much of a sensitive subject, I mean, I had just met you." he whispered back as he continued to look at me, "Well, Tsunade had plans to move him to a more honorable place, but I told her, you should never disturb the ones in permanent resting peace." I whispered as I looked at him.

"So, how did he die?" Shikamaru asked, "Mmh, he was killed by an ANBU, that we used to know, we weren't too fond of him, but we weren't scared of him either, but, he found us, and he set a trap intentionally for me, but Takeshi was the victim of it, it was on my birthday too, Takeshi went upstairs to check on something in my room, I don't remember what it was but, when he got up there and opened the door he tripped over some string, I didn't know this, I was still waiting on him to light the candles, when I heard all of the commotion I- I went upstairs to see if he was okay, and- and I- I distracted him, and he looked at me with concern and sadness, then he lost his grip and, the kunai, that was being fended off, cut through his throat, I jumped over to the ANBU and stabbed him and then pushed him off of Takeshi, who was still breathing, it was strained and raspy, but he said his last words to me, "Mercury, go leave me and this house behind, and don't come back, no matter what, take everything out of the house, everything and carry it with you." I still go back there though, I had a funeral on my birthday, I asked him where I should go, but I got no answer, his body was already cold, and his skin was pale, I carried everything out of the house, and I carried him with me, I buried him and then I said a prayer, but a flower down, and then I left, and that's when Naruto offered me his place to stay." I whispered as I turned my attention from the floor back to Shikamaru, "That's, awful." he whispered as he looked at me, "I still take some of the blame." I said as I looked at him, "But Takeshi is not the one having a funeral tomorrow, Temari said that Kankuro, Gaara, and herself were coming to the funeral." I said as I looked at Shikamaru, "That's good." he said as he looked down, "Well, I should go." I said as I got up, "Thanks for coming here and talking with me." Shikamaru said as he got up and gave me short hug, "No problem, if you ever want to talk, you can always find me." I said with a decent smile and then left.

"Naruto?" I asked as I got inside and shut the door behind me and locked it, "He must be asleep." I whispered as I looked at the clock, I went back into the bedroom, I looked at his bed, there he was, sound asleep, I got dressed and sat down on the bed, the image of the wall became fuzzy and distorted, "Damn." I said as I wiped my eyes, I put my face in my hands and I cried silently, so I wouldn't wake Naruto, but I felt warm gentle hands on my shoulders and then I was embraced, "Its okay to cry out loud, I'm here and I don't care how loud you are." Naruto whispered as he hugged me, "Thanks." I said as I continued to cry. I cried harder just thinking about how Asuma could now see my brother face to face, and say hi to him, "ASUMA!" I yelled as loud as I could as I held on to Naruto who only hugged me tighter.

Moments passed and I had calmed down, but I was still crying a little, I was still in Naruto's embrace, "I'm okay now." I said as I let him go, he let me go, "Are you sure?" he asked, "Yeah." I said as I looked at the grey sky outside the sun had begun to rise, "Well no use in going to sleep now." I said as I got up and looked out of the window, "I guess not." Naruto said as he got up too, "Whats for breakfast?" he asked, "What do you want?" I asked, "Ramen." he answered, "Alright." I said back as I turned around and went into the kitchen ad prepared it for him. "I'm going to change." I said as I went into the bedroom.

I slipped on black shorts and a black shirt that had sleeves that went down to my elbows, "Alright Naruto get changed." I said as I walked into the kitchen, "Alright." he said as he went back and got changed. Soon he came back out with his attire and then we left.


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrived, I was greeted by Gaara and Temari, Kankuro was talking with Kakashi. "Mercury, are you okay?" Gaara asked as he rested his hand on my shoulder, "Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I looked at him, "Is Shikamaru here?" I asked Temari as I looked at her, "Yes, I will be with him shortly." she answered as she looked at me, "Oh okay. Wait I forgot, Naruto, Gaara, I'll be right back stay here." I said as I ran off.

I ran to the where I had buried Takeshi, I remembered seeing some beautiful flowers growing there last time I had visited, "There they are." I said to myself as I went over and grabbed two handfuls of them, one for me and another for Naruto. I headed back to the funeral. "Naruto, here." I said as I handed him one handful of the flowers, they were white with blue rimming, "Where did you get these?" he asked as he looked at them, "Don't worry about it." I said as I walked forward, I walked over to Kurenai, whose eyes were red from crying, she also had tears in her eyes. "Kurenai." I whispered as I looked at her, "M- Mercury, I'm glad you were able to make it." she whispered back as she looked at me, a tear spilling over her eye and running down her face, "I'm so sorry." I whispered as she hugged me, I hugged her back, as cold droplets fell on my shoulder,"It'll be okay." I whispered as I peered at Gaara who was a distance away, looking at me.

Kurenai let me go, wiped her tears and turned back to staring at the ground. I walked over to Gaara, "What?" I asked as I looked at him, "You didn't cry with her. Why not?" he asked as he looked at me, "Because, I cried before we got here." I said as I looked back over to Shikamaru, who seemed a bit more agitated, but at least he was talking with Temari, "Oh, well who will you be standing with?" he asked again, "If you want me to stand with you I will, but if Naruto wants me to stand with him then we'll have to find a way." I said as I looked back to him, "Do you mind standing with me?" he asked, "No." I answered as I looked at him.

The service went on for a while, I paid attention to some of the the things, but I was distracted by random quotes that Asuma had said to me. "Mercury, are you alright?" Gaara whispered to me as he held my hand, "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." I whispered back as I looked around and then back to the ground.

Kurenai went up and paced her flowers, I had already placed mine, I tore away from Gaara's grip as soon as I realized that Shikamaru was no longer in the crowd of people, "Mercury?" Gaara whispered as he turned and watched my disappearing figure into the crowd. I walked out of there, and I looked around for Shikamaru, but I couldn't find him, "Hey you kids! I thought I said not to play on the roof!" a woman called from a window at two boys, I smiled and then I heard a metallic sound and then a click, I walked further and then turned around, "Oh, Shikamaru!" I called form the ground, he looked at me, "I looked everywhere for you!" I called again as I looked at him, "Sorry, I didn't want to stay too long!" he said back to me, "Oh, alright!" I said back to him as I left heading towards Takeshi's grave.

"Hello, again, Takeshi." I whispered as I walked up to the stone that was carved for him in the ground, "I'm sure you know this, but I miss you, and Asuma, whom I'm sure you've met already, he is a cool guy, talk to him whenever you can, he has interesting topics that could be talked about for hours." I said as I chuckled, "I remember one time, I talked to him until dawn about, how it would be to actually be a Kage one day." I said as I smiled and then looked at the trees, and the blossoms, "I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a while." I whispered as I laid next to the stone and fell asleep.

"Should we leave her?" "Are you crazy?" "No I just, I didn't want to disturb her while she was sleeping, she likes being here you know." "Yeah, I know that, but still, she shouldn't be out here all night." "Well, she had had it pretty rough these past couple of days, not like you would know, being stuck in Suna." "I'm Kazekage, of course I'm stuck in Suna you fool." "Well, lets just leave her here, you have to go back anyway, and she'll come home safely, I'll make sure she does." "Fine."

The conversation played in my head as I tried to tune it out, soon it stopped, and I fell back to sleep. I was then awakened by the chirping noises of the birds that found their way to the tree branches, "Ugh, I was seriously out here all night." I said as I stood up, I wobbled a bit but then I was stable and I walked forward. "I will not allow this!" Tsunade's voice rang into my ears, "Ow, give a warning would ya'?" I whispered as I looked at what she was doing, Kakashi stepped up, something was going on, but soon enough he was gone and so were some other people, wait they were Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru, when he said soon he wasn't kidding. I stood there for a minute until Tsunade yelled at me, "Ah! Yes Ma'am." I said as I ran over to her, "What are you doing up at this time?" she asked, "What do you mean." I asked, "I usually don't hear about you being out of the house until a later time like ten or so." she said as she looked at me, "Oh sorry, I slept over in there." I said as I rubbed the side of my face and pointed to the trees, "Why?" she asked, "Because, that's where-" "Oh sorry, I had forgotten." she said as she looked away from me, "Sorry if I made you angry." I said as I looked around, "No its fine. I fear for your safety, sometimes." she said as she put her hands on her hips and looked at me, "Why? Is it because I'm next in line for Okichikage, and you fear for my safety because you know if I don't make it my father would and then you wouldn't know what to do?" I asked as I looked away from her and ahead of me, "Partly, I fear for your safety because, Naruto wouldn't have anyone to depend on in hard times, you have shown to me that you can get anyone out of almost any problem." she said as she looked up, "Yeah, the only problem, is that when it comes down to it, I could never save someone I really care about." I said as I began to walk, "Mercury, that is complete nonsense and you know that!" she yelled at me as she caught up to me, "You could save anyone, you saved Naruto that one time, you even tended to his injuries, and I had no idea you had medical experience." she said as she grabbed my arm and stopped me, "Sorry, If I don't tell you everything." I said as I escaped her grip and went back to Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto, I'm home now." I said softly as I entered the apartment, shut and locked the door behind me, "Sorry I slept out there all night, I was comfortable." I said as I walked into the living room, "Naruto?" I asked as I looked around the corner, "I know your up." I said as went into the hall, I looked in the bathroom, "Naruto?" I said again as I walked into the bedroom, "Na-" I stopped myself as I looked at a certain ANBU with blue hair, and a certain blond headed boy, both in fighting stance. "What the heck is going on?" I asked as I stood in the doorway, Naoko didn't say anything, "This ANBU was sitting in the kitchen, he ran in here but I cornered him." Naruto said as he looked at me and then at Naoko, "Leave. I'll handle this." I said as I looked at Naruto, "Alright." Naruto said as he left.

I waited a minute after he was gone, then I shut the door, "What the hell are you doing?" I whispered with and angry expression as I walked up to Naoko, grabbing the straps of his armor and slamming him against the way, "I'm sorry I needed to talk to you." he said as he grabbed my wrists, "Let go of me." I whispered as I lifted him from the wall and then slammed him back into it, "This is getting too dangerous. Next time if you need me, find my me somewhere else, anywhere but here, having him know your here is, just too far." I whispered as I looked at him, "Alright, I apologize." Naoko said as he let go of my wrists. I let go of him, "Get out. Now." I said as I looked down and pointed to the window. "Sorry." he said as he opened the window and left, I shut the window and went into the kitchen.

"So did you kill him?" Naruto asked as he looked at me, "Uh, yeah. Yeah I did." I said with a reassuring smile, "Good, I don't want him back here." Naruto said as he continued to look at me, "Something wrong?" he asked as he got up and walked over to me, "No, I just, no." I said as I walked over to the door, "I'm just going to walk around." I added as I left, shutting the door behind me and walking down the stairs onto the dirt road.

It was quiet, I walked around for a while, seeing how everyone could just on with their lives as nothing had even happened, it was strange, well half of these people were village people and didn't know of Asuma's death. I walked around, wandered through alleys, up brick stairs, around corners, and following a couple of small rivers, and streams, a wooden bridge here and there. "Where should I go?" I whispered to myself as I looked at the ground and continued to walk, "Hey, Mercury!" I heard a voice call from a distance, I turned to see who it was, "Hello Hinata-chan." I said as I waved at her with a subtle smile on my face, "Hey, uhm, are you doing alright?" she asked looking at me, her expression was sad, yet caring at the same time, "Yeah, I'm, I'm fine, why do you ask?" I asked as I looked at her, "Because, I tried to get your attention after the funeral but you ignored me." she said as she looked at me, "Oh sorry, I left early, you must have seen someone else." I said as I looked at her, "No it was you, I saw your face, I know it was you." she said as she began to look more worried, "I left after Kurenai put the flowers on his headstone." I said as I looked at her, "But, it was you, I know it was, it had to have been, if it wasn't you, then who was it?" she asked as she began to calm down some, "I'll find out, okay?" I asked as I smiled, "O-o-okay." she said as she smiled, "What was it that you needed to tell me?" I asked as I looked at her, "Oh yeah, the Hokage wanted to talk to you after the funeral, but I told her that I couldn't get your attention." she said as she looked at me, "Oh okay, well I'll go to her office." I said as I looked down, "Okay." she said as she ran off.

I walked towards Kurenai's house, I had something I needed to tell her. Once I got to her house, I knocked on the door, "Yeah, I'm coming." her voice called as I heard the tap of footsteps, the door slid open, "Oh, hello Mercury-chan." she said with a small smile, "He told me." I said with a straight face, "About what?" she asked as the smile faded into a frown, "He told me about what happened." I said still serious, there was a slight breeze, Kurenai's eyes went a bit wide and her mouth dropped open just a little. "I, uhm, he told you about us?" she asked as he looked at me, "Yes. He told me." I said as I looked at her, "Mercury, I don't know how I'm going to do this alone." she whispered as she touched her stomach, "So your sure?" I asked, "Yes, I went to the doctors and the told me that yes I was." she answered, "Well, if you ever need help, you can contact me." I whispered back as I looked at her, "Oh thank you." she whispered as she hugged me and cried, "No problem." I whispered as I hugged her back, "I have to go and see the Hokage now." I whispered as I let her go, "Okay well, be safe." she said as she wiped her eyes, "I will." I said as I smiled and left.


End file.
